Precious Moments
by LA Suka
Summary: Bra gets scared of a thunderstorm and goes to Vegeta for comfort.


****

Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z or any other Dragonball show out there and I'm not making any money off of this. 

Introduction: The relationship between a father and his daughter is a very precious thing. Each moment spent together should be remembered and cherished. I wish to honor all fathers and daughters with this story about our favorite Saiyan prince and his little girl. 

****

Precious Moments

By: L.A. Whitfield

"Daddy?" A small voice cried. 

Vegeta groaned and opened his eyes. Bra stood at edge of the bed clutching her teddy bear against to her chest. "I'm scared." She sniffed. Tears trailed down her cheeks and dripped onto the bed covers. 

Bra yelped as another loud crash of thunder erupted outside. It sent her scurrying onto the bed between her parents where she quickly hid under the sheets. Vegeta turned over onto his other side to face her. He could see that she was trembling beneath the sheets. He gently pulled the covers back to a terrified little face. 

Next to them Bulma laid snoring softly. Why didn't the child go to her? Why him? Trunks never came to him in the middle of the night during a thunder storm. Then again, if Trunks had, he would have yelled at him for being scared of a little thunder and lightning. 

Bra was different. He felt like he had to protect her more. She was his little girl. She was his little princess. How he's grown soft over the years. 

He looked down at his daughter with patience and understanding. She jumped and snuggled up next to him after another crash of thunder. The house shook and the windows rattled. She whimpered softly against him. Bulma mumbled something in her sleep, pulled her covers more tightly around her and started to snore again. 

"Daddy, are we going to get hit by lightning?" She asked frightfully clutching the sheets. Vegeta looked down at her. "No, you are safe here." He whispered softly and stroked a strand of hair out of her eyes. This brought back a memory. A memory of his own childhood and of some one that had been very dear to him. 

Back on planet Vegeta, the weather had been very different. Much worse than on Earth. When he was a little boy, he'd get frightened at night when it got stormy and would run to his mother's room terrified and crying. He had been very young then. Two as a matter of fact. (Saiyan children start remembering things at a much younger age than human children do.) His father, King Vegeta knew nothing of it because he never partook in his son's life at such a young age. He wasn't old enough to fight then so his father didn't want to have anything to do with him yet. Not until he became older. Old enough to train with him. 

Every now and then certain little things reminded him of his mother. Of her smile, of her laughter. He remembered also that she had very beautiful and strong. One of the strongest Saiyan woman around. That was probably why his father had mated with her. Not because he loved her but because she would produce strong off spring. 

She'd tell him to be brave and strong and she'd always comforted him by holding him and wiping away his tears. His father never knew about it of course because he would have killed her if he had. Life had been very different on planet Vegeta. Especially for the royal family. Woman where always below the men and never stepped over the line for fear of being killed. True love was a rare thing there. Vegeta quickly out grew that when his mother was sent away after turning five. He never saw her again and never knew what became of her. His father said to him that she was no longer needed. That had been the way of his people. The Saiyan's. 

Vegeta was glad that his children didn't have to go through that. They get to grow up knowing their mother and what a wonderful mother she is. Life on Earth was indeed wonderful. He couldn't imagine a better place for them to grow up.

His children would get to grow up doing the thing that they wanted to do. Not just fight. If Bra wanted to learn how to fight then he'd teach her. If she didn't, then he'd be just as happy. It was the same with Trunks but he was secretly relieved that he loved to fight like him. He was very proud of his son. 

He looked back down at his daughter and smiled. Bra smiled back but her eyes were still filled with worry. He reached over and hugged her gently the same way his mother use to do. Bra's breathing became more regular as she became more relaxed. "I love you daddy." She said before slowly drifting off to sleep in his embrace. 

Vegeta held her tight but not tight enough to hurt her or wake her. The storm had now passed and he could only hear the drizzling on the window and some distant thunder.

He sighed with contentment and carefully picked his daughter up. He took her back to her room and very gently laid her down in her bed. He stood there a few seconds just looking at her sleep peacefully before covering her up with a blanket. She grabbed her blanket in her sleep and rapped her self up in it until she was tangled. Vegeta laughed silently at his daughter. He smiled down at his little girl and whispered very softly. 

"I love you princess. Good night." And turned of the light.

The End


End file.
